meangirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. George
'Mrs. George''' (fully named June George) is one of the main characters in the movie ''Mean Girls''. ''She is portrayed by Amy Poehler. She is the wife of much older Mr. George and the mother of Regina and Kylie. She describes herself as a 'cool mom' and often acts like a teenager - letting minors drink in the house, provocatively dancing in public and she even offered Regina condoms after she brought Shane Oman at her house. ''Mean Girls She makes her first appearance in the George family mansion, after the Plastics, along with Cady, come back from school. She first greets Regina's friends as if they are her friends whom she is casually hanging out with. She then goes in to hug Cady and raves about how she isn't like any other moms. As soon as the girls walk away, she provocatively dances and encourages Kylie to do the same. She makes her second appearance a few minutes later when serving the girls a hump day special. During this appearance, she asks the girls a lot of questions suggesting that she wants to hang out with them. When she gets up to leave, she complements and gives thanks to the girls for keeping her young and tells them that she loves them so much. She makes her third appearance right before the Halloween Party back in Regina's room in which she shamelessly takes pictures of Regina's revealing costume while laughing and screaming. She immediately turns to her disgusted husband and asks him to endorse her complements. She makes her fourth appearance during the Winter Talent Show. She first is shown in the audience cheering for Mr. Duvall as he introduces the show. Right before the girl's performance, she is shown obviously bored by Kevin Knapoor's rap performance. As soon as the girls take to the stage, she jumps out of her seat and records the girls as they were performing 'Jingle Bell Rock' while repeating the moves herself. At the end of the number, she is seen bowing with the girls and looking around at the audience with a very smug and provocative expression as the girls walk off the stage. She makes several other brief appearances in the movie. Her fifth appearance is made when she comes in to check on Regina and Shane Oman as they are kissing each other. She asks them if they need snacks or a condom and then leaves after saying "God love you." She makes her sixth appearance just a few moments before Regina gets hit by a bus when she waves at Regina and laughs while talking on the phone. She is seemingly oblivious as she is still laughing on the phone after Regina was hit. She makes her seventh appearance when Cady goes to suck out the poison at Regina's house. She is seen making remarks about Regina. In this scene, she only appears in two shots and doesn't have any audible dialogue. She makes her eighth appearance during the montage of people getting ready for the dance/Mathlete event. She is seen helping Regina getting into her outfit and doing her makeup. She makes her ninth and final appearance at the dance when she photobombs Shane and Regina while pretending to take their picture. Physical Appearance Mrs. George has a very slim and toned physique, appears to be around average height and is shown to be quite pretty. She also shares most of her physical traits with her daughter Regina, having blonde hair, greyish-blue eyes and a love of pink clothing although Mrs. George's often wears overly provocative, revealing, and tight-fitting clothing generally meant for people younger than her age group. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Rich Category:Parents Category:Mean Girls characters Category:George Family Category:Girls Category:Female Category:Main Characters